fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
TownLife
TownLife is a British animated television series created by BaconMahBoi for BaconNetwork. The series follows the life of three workers in a quiet town in England. Most episodes have two plots continuously switching, though one is usually larger than the other (and is featured in the title). The series premiere was on May 2, 2016 at 6:45pm, with new episodes every weekday all week before switching to new episodes every Monday and reruns for the rest of the week. The premiere was viewed in 112,000 households. Based on 19 reviews, the series currently has a 7.6 rating on IMDb. Premise Noah, a baker, Lucy, a supermarket restocker, and Lloyd, a bartender, enjoy working and hanging out in their small English town, Isler. Characters *'Noah '(Alexander Armstrong) is a 31 year old who works as a baker in the Soft Dough bakers. *'Lucy' (Finola Hughes) is a restocker in Morrisbury's supermarket, who is 34. *'Lloyd '(Asa Butterfield) is a bartender at O'Brian's Bar. He is 27. Episodes Season one (2016) #Hard Dough Bakers (5/2/16) - Noah encounters chaos at the bakers when all of the dough is rock solid. Meanwhile, Lloyd attempts to make a cocktail. #Lloyd's Land (5/3/16) - Lloyd is bartending at the bar's busiest day ever; the day most of the customers' favourite team win the cup. Meanwhile, Lucy enjoys a day off work. #Lucymited Time Only (5/4/16) - When Lucy is stocking a limited time item, she must control the shoppers fighting over them. Meanwhile, Noah tries making some new bread flavours. #The Day Off (5/5/16) - The three enjoy a bank holiday. #Daybirth (5/6/16) - Lucy has to work late on her birthday. Meanwhile, Noah and Lloyd plan a surprise party for her. #Bacon Butter Gluten-fat Bread (5/9/16) - When a customer asks for a "bacon butter gluten-fat bread", Noah and the other workers get very confused. Meanwhile, Lloyd is in charge of cleaning the bar bathrooms. #Pink Lloyd (5/16/16) - Lloyd tries to find a musician for a live entertainment night at the bar. Meanwhile, Noah tries to fix a broken toaster. #Certified Not Driver (5/23/16) - Noah has to deliver bread when an online order system is introduced in the baker's and the regular drivers are sick, the only problem is he hasn't got a driver's license. #TBA (5/30/16) #TBA (7/18/16) #TBA (7/19/16) #TBA (7/20/16) #TBA (7/21/16) #TBA (7/22/16) #TBA (7/25/16) #TBA (7/26/16) #TBA (7/27/16) #TBA (7/28/16) #TBA (7/29/16) #TBA (8/1/16) #TBA (8/2/16) #TBA (11/21/16) #TBA (11/22/16) #TBA (11/23/16) #TBA (11/24/16) #TBA (11/25/16) Season two (2017) The series was renewed for a second and third season, each with twenty-six episodes, on June 1, 2016. In October 2017, a "TownLife Explosion" was released. New episodes aired every weekday for three weeks, along with a marathon of the series on October 21. #TBA (2/20/17) #TBA (2/20/17) #TBA (2/27/17) #TBA (2/27/17) #TBA (3/6/17) #TBA (3/6/17) #TBA (7/3/17) #TBA (7/4/17) #TBA (7/5/17) #TBA (7/6/17) #TBA (7/7/17) #TBA (10/2/17) #TBA (10/3/17) #TBA (10/4/17) #TBA (10/5/17) #TBA (10/6/17) #TBA (10/9/17) #TBA (10/10/17) #TBA (10/11/17) #TBA (10/12/17) #TBA (10/13/17) #TBA (10/16/17) #TBA (10/17/17) #TBA (10/18/17) #TBA (10/19/17) #TBA (10/20/17) Season three (2018) The series was renewed for a third season alongside its renewal for a second on June 1, 2016. #TBA (2/7/18) #TBA (2/7/18) #TBA (2/14/18) #TBA (2/14/18) #TBA (2/21/18) #TBA (2/21/18) #TBA (2/28/18) #TBA (2/28/18) #TBA (5/14/18) #TBA (5/15/18) #TBA (5/16/18) #TBA (5/17/18) #TBA (5/18/18) #TBA (5/21/18) #TBA (5/22/18) #TBA (5/23/18) #TBA (9/5/18) #TBA (9/5/18) #TBA (9/12/18) #TBA (9/12/18) #TBA (9/19/18) #TBA (9/19/18) #TBA (9/26/18) #TBA (9/26/18) #TBA (11/17/18) #TBA (11/18/18) The series ended after its third season. Category:Television series Category:BaconZone Category:2016 Category:Hand-drawn animated television series